


It Could've Been Beautiful

by West_Way



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Godzilla is very upset, Goji needs a hug after this, Miscarriage, Post Mpreg, Short One Shot, Stillbirth, a darker approach to the mothzilla ship, eggs aren't working right, mothra isn't that understanding in this, she's not the bad guy but she does do a bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: They want a kid. That's all they wanted at this point. But just because you want it doesn't mean you can have it.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Gojira | Godzilla & Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	It Could've Been Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. Sorry if it's bad. I haven't really written in a while. Anyway, enjoy the angst haha.

They have been trying for so long. A dream both wanted yet seemed to be denied. It was deserved for them. They had earned their happy ending. Mothra had returned from her momentary death and reformed as a beautiful adult. And Goji embraced her and they admitted the burning desire within their bodies. 

Some would call it unnatural that vastly different species would consider doing the dance of reproduction, but the parties involved couldn't care less. It was love, yes, pure unadulterated love. No one could tell them that they were wrong-which no one would dare do in the first place. They wanted nothing more but to make their happy world even happier.

But fate had different things in mind. 

There's something about failing. Yes, both are more than familiar with the concept of failure and how it burns within your chest. After putting all your effort forward just to fall flat on your face and lose. Both tasted death and witnessed the vast void between consciousness and unconsciousness. They assumed they've seen the darkest thing they could ever see. That from now on everything ahead can never be as bad as it was. Sure, bad can and will happen, but they felt the experiences have molded them to a point where it wouldn't hurt anymore. 

They were wrong. 

They tried with Mothra first. Being as she always managed to produce eggs asexually and with no issues they thought adding an extra set of DNA couldn't hurt. But no, no matter how many times they tried Mothra was able to lay any eggs. Nothing seemed to be working. They would wait till she was in heat. Nothing. They spent time away from each other and when they reconnected they tried again. Nothing. It became a huge dilemma and began to strain their relationship. Mothra told Goji love conquers all, but if that were the case why aren't they having any kids? Why isn't she laying any eggs? 

It was then that Goji proposed an idea. He mentions that perhaps size is making it too difficult for her body to form a child, in fear that an egg of such a size may kill her. Mothra reassured him that it wasn't the case but that he should continue with his idea. He suggests that maybe Mothra gets him pregnant instead. It wasn't impossible, he told her after all most titans were hermaphrodites anyway. His female organs should still work, and if not they'd just have to start getting them working again. 

Mothra was hesitant, but if it made her king happy then she'd do it. They tried some more, Goji coaching her for hours to keep going and to get as much inside as possible. And after many weeks of trying Goji glowed with joy. 

"I'm pregnant," He said, a grin on his face. Mothra looked up from her resting spot and smiled warmly at him. 

"That's great my love," She chuckles a bit. "Now that means you have an excuse to lay around and eat all day." 

Goji rolled his eyes before laying down next to his queen and smiling. They were going to be parents. They were going to have an heir. 

* * *

Goji stared at his egg for a moment before looking up at the sky again. It was raining. The water flowed down his body as waterfalls formed near his edges. He snorts. Mothra will come. She'll be here when their baby hatches. Well, if it hatc-

Goji shakes that dreadful thought out of his head. Obviously his egg will hatch. He took so much care of it. He did what he was supposed to, right? Make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. He protected it and talked to it. 

The storm ends and the egg still hasn't hatched. It should happen now. This is the right time. His instincts are telling him that. But the egg does not move. There is no tapping or chirping he has heard others say there should be. 

"C'mon," He cooes, nudging the egg a bit. "Baby come on. Papa wants to meet you." 

But nothing works. The egg does not do anything for another hour. Another day. Another week. Finally, Mothra returns to the island and is greeted by a watery-eyed king. 

"Where were you-" 

"Don't," Mothra begins, walking past him and towards the egg. Goji trails behind as a bit of anger boils within him. Why is she here now? Where was she for the past week? Why is she so..different attitude-wise? 

"Maybe they need more time," Goji says as Mothra inspects the egg. She places her pincers and it and leans her head against the shell. There's silence shared between the king and queen as Mothra listened. Goji was anxious now. Was Mothra listening for a heartbeat? If so, was there a heartbeat at all? 

"NO!" Goji screamed when Mothra drove her pincer into the shell and broke the egg. She didn't listen and instead used the other pincer to crack another piece. She lifted up the slab she created and sighed just before Goji pushed her out the way. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" 

"They're dead. Have been for a while." Mothra responds with an emotionless voice. "Look for yourself." 

Goji hesitates but looks, eyes widening at the sight. His baby. His beautiful baby laying in yellow yoke peacefully. Only peace was from death. The veins that lined the egg had no pulse and had appeared to have run dry. A curled infant with eyes shut tight that will never open to see the parents who made it. It truly resembled the father that laid it, with minor hints of the attributes that would give it the benefit that it was also its mother's offspring as well. 

"My...my..." 

"They've been dead for a few weeks now. I didn't have the heart to tell you," Mothra pauses before looking out to the distance. "I...it took me a while to come back. I was gonna wait till you found out but the guilt was killing me." 

Goji looked at his queen, his companion, his MATE, and felt his heart tighten in his chest. He felt tears leak from the corners of his eyes. She was willing to let him find out on his own? She let him live in blissful ignorance for a lost cause? He felt angry. He felt betrayed. He felt like a fool. But he shook his head. 

"We'll try again,"

"Goji-" 

"We know it works. We got past step one and two. Now we just need to figure out step three-"

"Goji." 

"Please," Goji cried. "We need to try again. I can't...I've never wanted something so bad and-" 

"You don't think this hurts me too?! It burns that we can't have kids but to keep trying is like forcing Rodan to live in the arctic! It's fucking pointless! Goji accept it! We can't have kids!" 

Goji looks back at the stillborn, his heart shattering more and more the longer he looks. A chuckle comes from his lips as he sits down and brings his hand to his face as more tears fall. 

"They would've been the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Mothra," Goji begins, ignoring her pleads to him. "Can you imagine it? A beautiful baby that was ours? They'd have my body but your pretty eyes and wings. They'd be a daddy's kid though. I would've been protective of them. And they'd look to you for wisdom as you give them answers to the universe. Isn't that a beautiful thought Mothra? Isn't it." 

"Yeah," Mothra can't bear to look at him. "It is." 

"So let's try again," Goji proposes. "and again and again and again." 

"Goji," Mothra can barely swallow. She feels a tear slide down her face as she opens her wings. "I'm sorry." She ascends to the sky, trying to ignore the haunting cry of her king. Who knows when he'll forgive her. But he had a point. 

It could've been beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PerishIsHere?s=20)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ya-boi-perish.tumblr.com)


End file.
